This study has two main objectives: 1) to demonstrate the feasibility of using a telephone hotline to disseminate information to smokers on how to quit smoking, and 2) to evaluate the relative effectiveness of alternative self-help smoking cessation manuals in helping smokers to quit. An experimental study design is being used to compare the effectiveness of five alternative self-help booklets. The study population includes adult smokers who call the stop smoking hotline at Roswell Park Memorial Institute and request information on how to quit smoking. The main activities for the second year of the project include: 1) continued recruitment of eligible smokers into the study by promoting awareness of the hotline through local media channels; 2) conducting telephone interviews with eligible study subjects at one month and six months after enrollment into the study to assess usage of the self-help materials and to document changes in smoking status; 3) analysis of data collected in the study to determine the effectiveness of the different self-help manuals and to assess variables which predict smoking cessation among callers to the hotline.